Seeing
by Inubuddy13
Summary: 200 years in the future the world is nothing but a waste land; life is barbaric and death is pungent in the air. Most claim Project SHADOW is at fault, others a blue blur. Who is at fault? Who is going to fix this?
1. Mission Observe and Report

Okay, new story. I don't own anything accept My OC and anything else I made. Big thanks to Zoran Prower for going over it and making suggestions and Silver Candy 101 for giving me confidence to post this.

I hope you all enjoy and review please~

Edit: Trying out something new.

* * *

Mission- Observe and Report

Location: North side of Central City

Time: 1430 hours (2:30 pm)

Date: May 6

A young echidna ran through the post-apocalyptic city. They leapt from the mosses coated street to a large rusted M1 Abrams tank; they stopped on top of the M1 looking about cautiously. "Gerald, locate G.U.N base fifty-nine." Their soft voice said into a tarnished silver bracelet. The sounds of gears whirring inside the bracelet made relief flood over them. The echidna leapt off the tank, a low pitch scream that reminded the echidna of a dying man's scream, filled the stale air. The sound of flapping wings made the echidna shudder.

"G.U.N base fifty-nine, northeast of current location." The sound of the computerized voice pulled the echidna out of their thoughts. A fuzzy 3-D map appeared in front of them. Gloved hands brushed stray white hair from their line of vision. Nodding their head, creamy orange-peach spines bouncing along with the motion; they took off. The loud screech of the flying creature over head was not lost on the echidna. Their white tipped black coated shoes hit the cracking pavement with anew zealous. The enclosing sound of the leathery wings beating started to make the echidna's heart race. Their worry left them upon seeing their salvation. An uncovered manhole was their escape. They dove into the uncovered manhole, the splash they made upon entering the murky water echoed in the aged sewer. Looking up they saw the humanoid flying creature's head poking in; the sickening snaps it made in their direction frightened them. The echidna returned their eyes forward their mission becoming prominent in their mind once more. They trudged through the unrelenting sewer for what felt to be hours; they stopped at a ladder that looked older than its current user.

The echidna pushed on the heavy cover, the lid slide slowly and far enough away from the hole that they could squeeze out. The echidna placed the cover back over the hole. Turning forward to their destination; their eyes were greeted with the sight of partially collapsed tower. The windows of the tower were stained with old blood. Whose blood though was a haunting question.

Black gloved hands adjusted their tattered gray and violet scarf. They picked up the pace when grunting sounds alerted them to another approaching figure. The old self automated doors whirred loudly opening the reinforced iron doors less than an inch. A sigh left the pale muzzle; dark eyes spied a broken window. Walking over to examine the broken window; they picked up a medium sized rock, tossing it leisurely up and down before they began to break the damaged glass that could cause harm to them. The tinkling sounds of the glass hitting the floor signaled to the echidna that there was a steady surface for them to land on. Carefully they crawled through the window thankful that dust cover linoleum floor was in fact there.

"Subject located ahead." Gerald's voice filled the moaning building. The echidna rushed forward, "Turn left." They made a sharp turn, letting out a gasp when the floor gave way. The echidna heard the wind whistling past them; turning towards the wall they dug their fingers into the decrepitude steel wall. Their speed slowed to stop two feet above their intended location. They grumbled about Gerald and his directions. Scanning the room the echidna spied their objective; a large pod with a surreal glow coming from it. Quietly the echidna padded over to the tank, they scrambled on top of the supposed glass. Dark ocean blue eyes looked down at the holding tank covered in dust. They ran their hands over it wiping away the dust and stray pebbles from the tank. Sleeping peacefully in said tank was a black hedgehog.

"Subject: Shadow, remains in suspended animation even though the base containing him has been destroyed and power has been shut down in this sector of the city" The feminine voice pierced the stagnant air "Subject's holding tank seems to be more equipped to handle these conditions than anything else in this base…" A frown creased the thin line of lips that adored the echidna's muzzle. A whirring sound made her turn her head; the echidna's eyes widen behind her tiny square glasses.

"Intruder…" The deep robotic voice cried; before the rounds it fired off at said intruder could make contact, a large clear blue water engulfed the echidna, encasing her in a protective watery sphere. The water melted away from the echidna, it pooled in front of her bubbling slightly as if agitated by the robot.

"No Chaos! We are to observe only!" The echidna called to the watery being. "We must re-" Her sentence was cut off by another barrage of bullets. The echidna's fingers pressed a flashing dull green button located on her bracelet.

"Chaos Control program initiated" The static coated male voice of Gerald said; the echidna watched the bullets slow to a snail's pace. "Time: Five minutes and sixteen seconds." Their legs worked fast while the computer rattled off the time. Collecting Chaos into a clear ring located below the minicomputer like bracelet, they took off as the counter became displayed in a hologram before them. "Normal time resuming…" The voice informed the echidna; sounds of a building crumbling and metal being torn to shreds assaulted her ears. She looked back at the base; said base had gained several new bullet holes. The echidna turned her tired eyes forward, before another step could be taken pain ripped at her arm. Looking back she spied a rusted old robot holding up its firearm; those cracked faded red eyes made the echidna's heart race with fear. They took off, the tails of their scarf flapping wildly. The robot watched the intruder disappear into the wasteland that once was a thriving city.

"Resuming stand-by mode." The robot announced to its only companion before shutting down again.

The frantic echidna soon arrived in a decaying hotel; they listened to the echoing sounds of water dripping while they walked up the creaky steps. Creamy orange shoulders and arms became displayed, as their tattered coat was shed to reveal a gray sleeveless shirt. A bullet wound could be seen clearly from what little sunlight they could get in the hotel. The echidna's fingers brushed over the wound wincing when they ghosted over the wound.

"Report, Taika?" A commanding voice asked, the bloody wound was soon being tended to by familiar white gloves.

The echidna flinched when the bullet was removed from their arm. "S-Subject still remains in cationic state.. Robot Omega is still on guard." Taika hissed as the alcohol burned their wound "And functioning." Taika heaved raising her small developed chest. She was the descendent of the few echidnas to survive the destruction of the world. She ran her hand through her white locks trying to make sense of the current situation. "So, Blaze" She asked the purple cat attending to her wounds "what is the plan?" Taika looked into Blaze's bright yellow eyes.

"We go into the past and we fix this." Stated a young serious tone, Blaze shook her head at her young companion's tone.

Taika looked up at the floating hedgehog. "Silver, you can't muck around in the past too much." Taika stated in an annoyed tone; she released Chaos who took the shape of five foot humanoid being, it turned its head examining Taika with gleaming green eyes. The watery creature looked distraught at what it had let happen to its friend. "I think it is time we released Shadow…"

"No!" Silver shouted stomping his booted foot down like a child. "People locked him up for a good reason! He's the one who helped destroy our world!"

"But I'm sure he can.." She stopped when Blaze stood looking down at Taika with a solemn air about her.

"Shadow was created to destroy the world." Blaze helped her young friend. "Leave him as he is Taika. It's for the best."

Taika dug her fingers into her palm; "Yes Blaze…" She answered stiffly.

"We will continue to monitor him; make sure no one releases him or destroys Omega..We can't let history repeat." Blaze said sullenly looking at Taika. "Right, Taika?" Upon receiving no answer Silver jumped in.

"Taika!" He shouted at her. Taika nodded her white locks hid her eyes from the pair. She turned away from her friends, frustrated with their close mindedness of the subject. Taika started down the stairs picking up her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Silver shouted looking worried he had prodded his friend into do something foolish. "It's getting late." He said starting down the stairs. A blood coated white gloved hand grabbed Silver's gray shoulder. He looked back at Blaze curiously; matching yellow eyes stared into each other.

Taika looked back at Silver and Blaze "I'm going junk hunting." Her voice broke the silent transaction between the two. Her eyes returned forward, immersed in thought "Maybe go see if he is still guarding that Emerald." She said starting to run out of the hotel. The sounds of a click singled to Taika that her shoes gilder ability had kicked in. It is true they were prototypes, but they worked like a dream for short amounts of time. She headed towards her favorite junk sight. This junk sight was located in the south sector of the city. It had a spectacular view of the beach and wasn't far from the hotel, a twenty minute walk to be exact. Taika looked up at murky sky above; she wondered what it looked like before. 'Was it always a dark gray with a dull crimson tone?' She thought closing her eyes. Taika picked up the pace when the dull thunderous roar of local automobile could be heard not too far away. She made a right turn at an old convenience store. The store didn't seem very convenient anymore with the busted door that hung on to the frame work of the store by one hinge and the large hole in the display window.

The smell of salty ocean air caused Taika's eyes to light up; her feet came to a stop in front of ruins that were reminiscent of a technology graveyard. Broken robots, planes, cars and weapons decorated the fallen building. The remaining outside of the structure suggested it had been a modern styled building. Smiling Taika rushed into the junk yard with renewed enthusiasm. She ran through the scrap yard looking over many old and new items "Chaos, come out and help me look for parts for that robot we found." Taika said releasing Chaos. The watery being looked disgruntled at being in such a filthy place; it helped Taika look for the required parts anyway.

Taika peeked up from her place in the junkyard that used to be a high security lab. In her rucksack she had pieces of functional machinery that she planned to use. "Chaos…Did you hear that?" She climb up a large piece of metal the resembled the wing to a plane. She froze; her dark ocean eyes locked on a fumbling robot. The arm of the humanoid android clung to its owner with two floss thin wires; sparks flew from its mouth as the robot let out a shriek. Large beasts akin to a dog charged at it; the sounds of the robot being ripped to shreds made Taika's knees give way. To most it was just a robot, but to Taika that robot was more, it was a living creature that could hold potential. She stopped her grieving when a nasty splat made her head turn; a large pool of drool formed next to her. Her eyes shot upward much to Taika's dismay a large forked tongue hung out over jagged teeth. The stench of the creature's foul mouth reminded Taika of the dead bodies. She froze, the beady milky blue eyes of the dog creature swiveled frantically in its socket. The repugnant pink bags of skin nearly reached the lips of the monster. Taika shook as the forked tongue came to rest on her shoulder; the disgust that filled her when the forked tongue tickled the side of her neck was unbearable.

Before Taika could react to her disgust, the tongue retracted into the owner's mouth, it smacked the lips of the creature with a sickening wet slap. The torn tattered ears perked up, a loud appalling high pitched screech echoed faintly in the distance. The creature let out its own high pitched screech; Taika looked up to see matted singed fur coated body leap over her. Pieces of metal and dirt rained down upon her. The dog creature landed awkwardly, its back end was moving faster than its front. Taika shook watching the beast run sideways before it bounded off like a demented puppy. Taika frowned letting herself hit the cracked tile beneath her. She covered her face shaking, "That robot didn't dissever that…" She wrapped her arms around her legs. "I gotta find him…The one that did this." Taika stood daring not to look back at the mangled body of the robot. "Come on Chaos, we haft to go talk to the elders." She took off in a sprint towards the crystalline beach.

"Gerald, transport prototype Eclipse board version 2.5!" Taika cried nearing sandy beaches.

The sparks flew from her bracelet, she stopped her running; Taika stared dishearten that her invention chose now to breakdown. Pulling her left sleeve up Taika revealed a light weight metal gauntlet with a small broken key pad next to a tiny cracked screen. Her fingers danced across the key pad; the sounds of the keys clicking echoed in Taika's ears. Her thoughts ran a million miles a second trying to process what it was the elder echidna had told her about the creation of their world.

"Eclipse board 2.5….Transferring.." Gerald's voice came from the gauntlet. The sounds of a splash out in the water, indicated to Taika that Gerald need some fine tuning. She turned rushing out into the water. Taika climbed aboard a steel board.

"Chaos let's go!!" Taika shouted stomping down on board. The eclipse lit up before it blasted out air from its two exit points at the bottom. Taika smiled when she felt Chaos return to his holding ring. She pressed lightly on the pedal of the board; she shot across the water towards her elder's home. 'I need to know.' She thought leaning slightly making the board turn. 'I need to hear that story…'

Mission Status- Success

New Mission- Gather and Inform


	2. Mission Gather and Inform

Chapter 2!!! Woo!! Thank you Nyra for letting me use your character. Big thanks to my beta-reader Zoran Power. And I can not forget Oneavi Iroj, who helped me alot with plot ideas and such! Thank you all (I can not say it enough)

Hope you all enjoy and reviews are nice.

* * *

Location: Heading to the west side of Central City

Time: 1630 hours (4:30 pm)

Date: May 6

Silver bristled over Taika's abrupt departure from their meeting place; his yellow eyes glared at the purple orchid trim tails of his friend's robe. Knee high gold cuffed boots slowly walked behind the lavender cat leading the pair further and further into the deteriorating city. His head lifted his five spiked silver quills that crowned his head moved with him "Blaze…" Silver started bright yellow eyes glanced around the harsh environment they called home. "Where are we going?" The curiosity in his tone made a smile creep upon the normally stern snowy-white muzzle.

"We need to gather information." She said softly narrowing her eyes when local citizens walked to close for her liking. The group of humans snarled at the pair watching Silver and Blaze suspiciously. The group huddled together muttering in a foreign tongue gesturing animatedly at the two. Blaze took note of the self made uniforms that had misshapen G.U.N. on the backs of each discolored black coat.

Silver jogged up next to Blaze, "Information on what?" He frowned listening to the sounds of screams that were orchestrated daily from the sinister creatures that lurked in the metropolis. Guilt filled the hoary hedgehog; he longed to end the fear that caused people to hide in the decaying forests that covered the land.

Blaze's white fur lined cuff glove touched Silver's shoulder. "We need to understand who caused this Silver." She watched the younger male jerk away; her brows rose curiously watching the hedgehog look forward, anger and determination swirling together harmoniously in his eyes.

"It was Shadow…He's the cause of all this" He swept his arms out gesturing to the city. "That's what we all were told. Shadow used Chaos Blast in order to kill Sonic, taking a majority of the city with the attack. After taking care of Sonic he started to fulfill his purpose and destroy our world." Silver growled his white gloved fingers dug deep into the aqua symbols located on the palms of his glove. "He took advantage of the president's trust; he killed his allies Blaze…" Silver's voice lost the anger it had held. "I don't understand why Taika won't listen to reason."

Blaze shook her head at Silver's information or propaganda as Taika bitterly called it. "Silver, there are two sides to every story." Blaze's high heeled shoes came to a stop before a large neoclassical style building the resembled the ancient Temple of Aphaea. The once perfect white entrance columns of the building were adorned with grime, graffiti and cracks; one may call the markings badges of honor for the sturdy pillars. The hollow moan that resonated from the building caused the young hedgehog to stumble back a few steps; the sounds of clicking mingled with croaks admitting from inside the building.

"Blaze, _they_ are in there." He whispered, Silver stepped in front of Blaze ready to attack at the slightest movement. Inside the building were rows upon rows of bookcases. The building moaned loudly making Silver tense. The stained marble floors barely reflected Silver and Blaze's shoes. "What is this place?" Silver asked softly to the lavender cat, his hand stayed out stiff waiting for the underline threat to appear. The only door left on the building creaked with the howling wind; Silver shivered at the cool air moving over him.

Blaze stepped pass Silver calmly; "It's the where the records were kept Silver. An informant of mine has told me G.U.N is rumored to update this place with new information they find." Her shoes clacked loudly with each step she took on fractured uneven marble floor. Decomposing papers and books littered the floor alongside putrid bodies of the dead. An oak book case creaked under the weight of a large creature lounging upon the ancient case. Silver watched the creature suspiciously; said creature's stringy fern colored hair dangled past its extended jaw. The elongated mouth opened wide, its broken yellow teeth disgusted Blaze; Silver watched steel blue blood pour from the creatures mouth. It let a hideous moan pass its chalk white lips. Silver coughed harshly as the stench of the creature's breath twined with the stench of the building entered his lungs. The monster's head rose at the sounds of his hacking, fleshy pointed ears swirled looking for the source of the sound. The creature pushed its self up on rotting arms; Blaze shook her head pity filling her at the monsters moans of pain. Before she could put the pathetic thing out of its misery, an oversized potbelly beast grabbed hold of the dying creature by its decaying arms. A sickening rip coupled with a howl caused Blaze to pull Silver along their path before he could leap into battle to defend the dying animal.

Silver glanced back at the unfortunate thing. He longed to stop the event, but Blaze was the more logical of the two who knew that it would be a losing battle. "Blaze, what exactly are we looking for?" Silver's solemn voice asked.

She looked back at Silver, "We need to find documentation from that day or around that day." Blaze said reaching a tall cylindrical book case located in the center of this labyrinth of books; the bookcase was brimming with marked boxes, damaged books and large binders filled with old news papers. Surrounding the book case were several dust covered pine wood tables. "Silver you take the top half of the shelf…" She pulled out a stained white cardboard box, the date on the box read "June 12" in bold sloppy print. She set the box down on one of the table pulling the lid off; in the box were broken test tubes, a notebook, sketches, old photos and a disk. Silver frowned glowing transparent jade green, the glow came off the hedgehog like wisps of smoke. Silver carefully flew to the top of the grand book case.

"This is going to take a while."" Silver muttered unhappily flicking his wrist at several thick binders filled with old articles floated out towards him. They surround him letting off the same surreal jade green glow as he Each binder cracked open showing faded articles much older than himself.

* * *

Location: Heading east across sea

Time: 1630 hours (4:30 pm)

Date: May 6

Taika leaned slightly to the right of her board; the prototype shook at the turn. She straightened the board, "Hold together." She murmured to the board "We're almost there." She stared at the approaching peninsula. The cape contained a utopian like village located in the southern region. This village was inhabited by humans and "Mobians" as the humans called Taika's people. The dark water sloshed about below the board; the echidna looked up at the rolling dingy clouds over head. 'To think…there once was island that floated in the skies.' A chuckle escaped her lips, 'How ridicules. Still…' The salty air moved her dreadlocks about. The thought of a floating island filled with echidnas; the shear idea made of it her giddy. Her speed increased hoping for a new clue at the small village. Taika screamed in shock narrowly missing a bobbing head located in the water; she pulled the board to an abrupt stop turning it around to face the head. The engine sputtered making the board drop half an inch above the water; wide dark ocean blue eyes watched the tips of a white gloved hand sink into the water. "Ah, dammit!" She cursed removing her gadgets and coat. She left the eclipse board in standby before diving into the shifting waters. Taika swam through the murky water towards the sinking figure. The air bubbles leaving their mouth made Taika's legs kick faster; her arms moving twice their starting speed.

Blurry vision watched another hand grab their arm tightly. They looked up wide eyed at the sight of the echidna dragging them towards the surface. Relief flooded their system; life wasn't out of reach as they had thought. Taika broke the surface with a loud coughing gasp. She dragged the stranger's arm over her wet shoulders, her right arm wrapped securely around the slim body; the quills she spied made it obvious that her burden was hedgehog. Taika kicked her legs angry at herself; she had ruined her newest prototype thanks to her urge to save the hedgehog. She looked over at the hedgehog; dark gray quills glistened from the water in the rare beam of light filtering through. Dark purple eyes appeared haggard; she watched those exhausted eyes flick towards her, watching her, sizing her up. A small smile directed at the hedgehog didn't make those guarded gems of eyes soften. Taika turned her head forward when she spied her board; carefully she placed the dark gray hedgehog on the board. Taika pulled herself up shaking away excess water that clung desperately to her body.

"Hey, you okay?" Taika asked wring her gray shirt out, it fell heavily against her body. She watched the hedgehog shiver glaring up at her; biting her lip Taika grabbed her black waist coat. Carefully she helped the disoriented hedgehog into the warm coat, "Hang on…" She whispered softly reattaching her gadgets. Taika easily moved the hedgehog onto her back, his shallow breathing made her shiver in fear. 'Don't let him die...' She thought restarting the eclipse; she kept her eyes focused on the ocean ahead. The reluctant arms wrapping around her neck felt strange. Taika shook it off making another turn to avoid a breaching whale that disrupted her path. The fast approaching shore line caused a content sigh to leave her lips; she felt a freezing head rest against the back of hers. Worry reinstated its self in her mind; Taika docked the board on the sandy shores of the peninsula. Her feet took off in sprint towards the village; she slipped a little on the sand, with the added weight Taika almost fell into the shore; she straightened herself before continuing her run into the village.

Dark purple eyes glared hazily at the people and Mobians that greeted their intruder. They listened mixed noise of people's voices, feet walking and animal's calls. This place smelled strange to them, their horrid coughing caught their intruder's attention. The concern the girl displayed made the hedgehogs stomach churn. The sounds of her water logged shoes sloshing with each step she took made the stranger struggle.

Taika came to a faltering stop in front of a large square building; "Here we are." She said hefting her struggling cargo up higher. "The Central Hospital, they'll get out and about in no time!" Taika said with unbridled enthusiasm to her silent companion; looking at the doors her enthusiasm sinking fast when she saw no one rushing out to open a door. "How we gonna do this?" Her quite mumbling made her silent passenger roll their eyes at the echidna.

Before Taika could embarrass herself one of the handmade doors opened; a young brunette human nurse smiled softly at her. "Here, I'll take him hun." She said removing the struggling hedgehog. "Do you want your coat back sweetie?" Taika shook her head before running off screaming a thank you at the young brunette nurse cradling the hedgehog in her thin arms.

Taika rushed past the people, the cool wind wrapping around her body was ignored in favor of concentrating on her current purpose. Her sand and dirt encrusted shoes clicked whirred trying to activate the glider ability. She sighed annoyed with herself; looking forward Taika was greeted with the sight an old echidna. "Elder Gardner!"

Milky blue eyes looked up towards the sky. "Hmmm…" The deep hum of the elder made Taika smile; she reached out her taking hold of faded cotton gloved hand. "Yes?" Gardner murmured blinking, he felt his hand touch a damp cheek; the smell of the dank city and salty air fluttered to his sensitive nose. Aged lips pulled back; "Taika…Fall into those waters again?" His deep voice asked. Upon getting a nervous cough from the younger echidna, Gardner pulled his aching body up to a hunched stand. "You have come for that story again; haven't you Taika?" Long brownish red dreadlocks moved with the tilting head.

"What story elder?" Taika asked innocently walking behind Gardner; the older echidna's long maple wood cane dug into the soft earth beneath it. Taika knew she had angered her elder by attempting to lie.

"You…" He wheezed hinted annoyance coated his words "Have come to know who destroyed our salvation from this world." Gardner said stopping before his hut. Gardner's hut was located away from the Central village; the older echidna never gave any indication why he chose to build his home so far way from others. Many had theories, but the thoughts faded away with the day.

Taika looked down guilt still eating at her "I do wish to know elder… Who destroyed the Master Emerald.." Taika dug her fingers into her soggy gloves. "Please elder Gardner, please tell what happened." Her request was soft, pleading with the secretive old man. She looked up at the back of Gardner "I'm old enough to know now!" She reasoned trying to control her voice.

Milky eyes shined with mischief at her words. Gardner gestured with his free left hand. "Come in Taika. We have much to discuss..." Blind eyes watched the dirt below, a large smile twitched across the aged face. Taika walked into the cozy hut that contained several doors leading to different rooms, a small oak table with two low to the ground stools and a fire pit off to the right of the table. "Please Taika, take a seat." Gardner said shuffling to his own seat. She took her seat not wanting to upset her current lead. Taika was ready to receive any and all information she could on the subject at hand. She waited patiently for Gardner to take his seat on the handmade elm stools. Gardner carefully relit the fire pit to give light to his guest who was lost in thought. The sounds of wood scraping on wood alerted Taika that Gardner had taken his seat.

"Now…" He rasped softly setting his cane on the table. "You know that the Master Emerald was guarded once."

Taika nodded "Yes, the last of the guardians died in order to protect the Master Emerald… But the emerald was shattered twelve years ago." She frowned; it felt like the guardian died in vain because the emerald was still destroyed.

"Yes… The one that broke the emerald…They feared it…" The elder said softly, "They feared it would bring about an end...An end to their "peace"…" Gardner whispered softly to Taika.

Taika frowned the major question still pestering her mind "But how? How, Gardner did they destroy the emerald?" She questioned earnestly.

Gardner smiled tracing the patterns carved into the table; "The emerald is not "destroyed" Taika…It is just…scattered." The coy smile on her elder's lips made a tired sigh pass her lips. Her elbows came to rest on the table, "For how they did it… Is still a mystery, the only witness to the emeralds destruction would be the Master Emerald itself." The loud thunk and groan that greeted Gardner's answer caused an amused chuckle to leave him "Not content with that answer Taika?" An aged smirk adored his muzzle upon hearing another groan.

"Elder how do you question a jewel!? It, it's just. It's not logical." Taika said nodding her head agreeing with herself. The amused smile of the elder made Taika's eye twitched slightly.

Gardner stood chuckling at Taika's response. "The Master Emerald is more than a simple jewel Taika." The sounds of his shuffling steps across the floor, Taika noticed a chest near the east wall of the hut. She muddled over how she could have missed the perfectly sized chest. The sounds of Gardner's blind hands shifting through the box became distant while Taika shifted through Gardner's information. She jumped when something slammed down in front of her. "Here we are..." Gardner grunted out, he carefully retook his seat. The item before the young echidna was a yellow hexagon shaped gem with a facet cut. Picking it up Taika held it close to her face. "What you hold in your hands…Is something called a Time Stone."

"A Time Stone?" Taika questioned with a raised brow, she turned the stone in her hands. It felt cool and far to smooth to be made without modern tools.

"Yes, there are seven Time Stones. With all seven one at a certain speed can go back to a certain point in time, where a significant event happened." Gardner informed the curious teen. "These stones were once located on Little Planet; since the planet had ceased visiting, the Time Stones found a home here in our time…Though I do not how long ago they came to accept our time." Gardner and Taika sat in silence for a long time; the only sound filling the room being the hiss of the fire "You may keep the stone Taika." He stated his eyes moving about the room.

Taika's eyes flickered up to the older male, "Why are you giving me this?" She started blinking "Why are you even telling me this elder?"

Gardner smiled his ever mysterious smile "You shall see Taika… You shall see." Gardner closed his eyes listening to the fire crackle. "You should head home Taika…" He suggested easing himself up.

Taika nodded "Yes elder… Thank you for your information and the Time Stone." She said standing; Taika bid him a good night before leaving the hut.

* * *

Location: West Central City

Time: 1633 Hours (4:33 pm)

Date: May 6

A tired sigh left Silver's lips, closing the current binder he had been leafing though. "This is the thirtieth book I've looked through Blaze." He called down his friend. "Nothing is up here…"

Blaze shook her head frowning "My informant must have been wrong… There is nothing here about what happened on June 12.." She closed the lid to the last box she had pulled out. Silver floated down gracefully to the left of Blaze. "I did find a few discs around that date and something about a project…A private project called P3-3r..." Blaze watched Silver raise a questioning brow at her. "Have Taika go over these. See if there's any information on them." Blaze said handing three discs over to Silver.

"What about you?" He asked walking next to her; the once humming records had fallen silent; this silence made the pair tense with anticipation; they waited for this peaceful walk to end. At the entrance were several tiny lizards that ran away from the approaching team. A shrill beeping caused Silver and Blaze to jump five feet away from each other. The adrenalin rush died as Blaze removed a slim black walkie-talkie like device from within her robe.

"Taika, what have you found?" Her stern voice carried into the device.

"Time stones." Taika's static coated words answered Blaze. "Blaze, see if you can find the locations of them; you find anything?"

"A few discs that we'll need to be examined…I'll see what my informant knows about the Time Stones." Before the other could protest to Blaze, she continued "Silver you take the discs to Taika; help her go over them." Blaze said making Silver frown.

The younger opened his mouth "But-" He was stopped by Blaze's raised hand. "Silver you go to Taika's and find out what's on those discs." She sighed at the worried scowl decorating his lips. She gazed at him, "Silver…" She said to the hedgehog cupping his cheek "You don't need to protect me. I can handle myself…" She playfully whacked his arm "You know I wouldn't let anyone come between me and getting back to you." She said, Silver blushed brightly looking away. "Now, you go salvage any useful information on those discs." Blaze instructed to Silver. He reluctantly nodded, closing his eyes he concentrated on his ascent into the sky. Looking forward again Blaze's smile fell as fast as it came; turning her body north she headed into towards the seediest and most populated area of the city. Her feet carried her through the cities twisting paths; her speed melted the scenery and sounds into one gargled mess. Her red white striped high heeled shoes slowed to leisurely pace.

The people and mobians that walked freely on the tarnished sidewalk, tattered clothes with shoddy stitching were normal for the locals. Blaze's bright well stitched clothes brought about much unwanted attention. Narrowed eyes at the staring crowds quickly dispelled their prying eyes. Blaze migrated to sidewalk when approaching sirens echoed making the inhabitants stop on sides to watch their police unit drive by in shoddily revived tank consumed the street. Blaze turned sharply at dented steel street pole coated with remnants of propaganda for a new leader and government. The clicking of her shoes bounced off the dark brick walls of the slim alleyway. At the end of the narrow path was a tall rusted iron door lit over head by a corroded metal shade lamp. Blaze rapped her knuckles against the door; grunting was admitted from behind the door. Gold eyes watched as the rusted horizontal slot begrudgingly slides open to reveal beady black eyes.

"Who's there?" Hissed a scratchy voice, a pink colored nose poked out twitching as different scents assaulted it; the nose retracted quickly "Speak before I annihilate you." Blaze detected the empty threat shaking her head.

She rolled her eyes "It's Blaze, Ricky." Her calm tone released the mounting tension in the alleyway. The sounds of the rusted metal closing made Blaze take a few steps back. The sounds of deadbolts and various locks caused Blaze's ears to twitch. Slowly the door creaked opened; the opening was enough for the slim cat to slip into.

"Blaze…What do you need this time?" Ricky's amused voice echoed around the room.

Blaze stared at the tall plump rat that was hastily relocking the door. "I need to know what the Time Stones are and their location Ricky. And anything you know about a project called P3-3r."

The sounds of Ricky's heavy foot steps towards the rather impressive collection of monitors; "Let's see what I can pull up." He said taking a seat in front of the largest and main monitor.

* * *

Location: Angel Island (200 years earlier)

Time: 1630 Hours (4:30 pm)

Day: May 6

"Nayr!" A gruff voice shouted at a black hedgehog that was setting up a hammock. Crimson eyes glanced back at the familer figure of Knuckles the Echidna. Said echidna stood behind the crimson eyed hedgehog glaring. "Did you hear what I said?" The echidna hissed to Nayr.

"Yeah Knux, I heard you." Nayr said his annoyed tone seeping in. "I promise I won't let Rouge distract me and take your girlfriend." He said amused sarcasm coating his words.

A white gloved fist with twin spikes knocked Nayr on the back of black green tipped quill head. "Keep talking like that and you'll get yourself into deep trouble." Knuckles said scowling at younger hedgehog.

Nayr rubbed the back of his head frowning. "Whatever." He placed his red pillow on his faded green hammock that hung between two stone pillars northeast of the master emerald. Knuckles stood at the steps worry reflected in his violet eyes. Nayr looked back sighing "Knux everything will be fine. You and Sonic are just going out to look for Tail's right?" At the nod Nayr continued "You'll be back in no time." His words didn't put Knuckles at ease.

"Knux let's go!!" Sonic shouted up to his friend; the worry the speedster had for his two-tailed friend was obvious in his voice. Nayr watched Knuckles run down the stone steps to meet Sonic. Black green lined shoes walked across the moss covered stone; Nayr placed himself in his hammock. He watched the emerald as the glowed in the sunlight; his hammock swung gently while a cool breeze blew over him.

"This…Is going to a nice day." He murmured; Nayr knew Sonic would find Tails. Sonic always found the two-tailed fox. Still worry for his friend ate at him slightly. Nayr's eyes started to close as one foot dangled out of the hammock. The master emerald glowed brightly as Nayr drifted off into the realm of sleep.

Mission Status: To be Continued

Next Mission: Gather and Inform 2.0


End file.
